


Sorta Midorella

by MissEmperorMimi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Headcanon, I hope you enjoy it, Multi, aomine is everyone's prince, crackish, hilarity without plot, midorella, personal enjoyment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmperorMimi/pseuds/MissEmperorMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for the annual cultural festival at Teiko High School. What happens when Aomine is cast as Prince Charming and Midorima is cast as Cinderella? An unforgettable performance of Cinderella of course! Or rather something Sorta Midorella. Warning-Crackish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorta Midorella

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write Sorta Midorella after re-reading Fruits Basket. It is an amazing manga, I highly recommend it if you have not read it yet.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kurobasu in any way. All characters belong to Fujimaki._  
 _This may be somewhat of a crack-fic……Think of it as an omake of sorts._   


Sorta Midorella-Chapter 1-Role Reversal   


The teal haired boy steadily maneuvered through the crowds of students rushing to their respective classrooms. The bluenette swiftly dodged when a teen almost ran into him because of his fear of being late. The boy was not mad, if anything he was worried for the teen who was now sitting sprawled on the floor. He seemed to be quite worried and distraught at the whole situation because he could not see the person he almost ran into.

Kuroko looked at the boy, expressionless and studied the boy’s face intently before continuing his walk to his classroom at the end of the hall. He reached his classroom right before the late bell rang. The “shadow” quietly walked to his desk and sat down comfortably just as an excited blonde engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Kuroko-cchi, AREN’T YOU EXCITED? The cultural festival is coming up and we are picking our class project today. I wonder what it will be. I hope it is a butler cafe. HOW FUN WOULD THAT BE?" The blonde fantasized excitedly to the bluenette, eyes practically sparkling.

Kuroko sighed and could not help but smile at the eager blonde.  
“He always loved the cultural festival.” Kuroko thought. “He was always so into it, especially last year.”  
The boy thought back to the past year’s cultural festival. Kise was so excited about their classes’ Takoyaki stand. He even volunteered to be the Tokoyaki Mascot and flailed wildly next to the food stand all day. All the girls could not keep their eyes off of him, and in turn the shop. Their food booth made the most money out of all the food stands that year and thus winning them the school wide competition. The powder blue haired boy grinned.  
  
“Class, can I have your attention please? An authoritative voice spoke from the front of the classroom.  
Kuroko looked up from Kise to glance up at Akashi who was now standing at the front of the classroom, clipboard in hand and twirling a blue fountain pen.

Light conversations still carried on throughout the classroom ignoring Akashi’s request.  
Akashi gazed back at the class, eyes narrowing and eyebrows arched. After waiting on the class for approximately one minute he turned on his heels and walked over to the chalkboard. In one quick motion he glided his nails over the chalkboard emitting a horrendous screeching sound.

All the students covered their ears in pain…and attention. They all looked up at the red head, ears ringing. 

  
Akashi smiled and walked back to the front of the class and stood behind the teacher’s desk. He laid his hands on the teacher’s desk and looked back at his classmates.

  
“As you all know, the annual Teiko High School Cultural Festival is coming up. And our class has not decided our activity for the event yet. As a class we must decide what we are doing and fast. Time is running out. We do not want to be the class that puts on a lackluster class event. Now do we?” He paused and smiled. Not a normal smile, an evil smile that scared all the students to their core.

The class froze. The statement was not _just_ a statement, it was a warning.

Content, Akashi continued to speak.

“Any ideas are appreciated.” 

A pair of heterochromic eyes stared back at the students who were now frozen in fear. The speech Akashi gave was somewhat passive-aggressive, the class thought. Though no one raised their hands. Eventually, a slight murmur fell upon the classroom of students discussing ideas for the cultural festival.   
“Let’s have an all you can eat okonomiyaki booth.” A voice inquired.   
Akashi pondered the idea and tapped his pen softly on the wood of the podium.  
“Rejected. All food booth spots have been taken this year. We have to come up with something different.” The red head replied to the student.  
“Umm uhhh okay. It’s cool.” The voice replied to Akashi.  
  
“The class fell silent, deep in thought over what their class could do for the cultural festival.   
“An auction.”  
“A sword fight.”  
“A reenactment?”

Kise’s hand shot up in the air. Akashi glanced at the blonde. Without waiting to be called on Kise screamed excitedly, “A BUTLER CAFE.” His eyes were practically shimmering.  
Midorima mentally face-palmed. There was no way Akashi Seijuro, their captain, would agree to something like a butler cafe. He braced for his captain’s wrath as he continued to sip his red bean soup.  
“Rejected.” Their caption replied icily. His tone indicating that the conversation was over.  
With that, Kise’s butler café idea was rejected and he slumped down in his seat. He knew that with that tone, Akashi was not going to change his mind. He pouted.   
Akashi continued to stand at the front of the classroom listening to all the class’ requests. No idea caught his interest.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a girl voice speak up from the back off the classroom.  
“We could do a play.” The girl said quietly, hidden behind the crowd of students.   
“A play?”  
“Interesting.”  
“What could it be about?”   
“I’m excited.”   
Akashi sat down in the teacher’s chair and folded his legs, one over the other tapping the pen on his clipboard softly. He contemplated the play idea thoroughly. 

“A play…huh?” Secretly, the red head was intrigued. He scribbled the play idea on his clip board and jumped out of the chair, making his way to the chalkboard scribbling, “play” on it.

“What play should we do?”  
“Snow White.”  
“Repunzel.”  
“A fairy tale?  
“Cinderella.”  
“Cinderella?”  
Echoes fell over the classroom at the Cinderella idea. The class nodded in agreement.  
“Could be interesting.” The class exclaimed.  
“Should we do it?”

“Can we do it?”  
Realizing that the class was reaching a consensus, the leader that Akashi was, the red head wrote “Cinderella” on the chalkboard and turned to face the class.    
“All in favor of Cinderella, say AYE.”  
“Aye! The class echoed back.   
“Then it’s decided. We will be putting on a performance of Cinderella as our class project.” Content, the red head turned to their vice president, Hiyori and motioned to her. As if on cue, the girl bowed politely and started making her rounds around the classroom handing out slips of folded paper to each student in the class. 

Akashi then began writing down all the cast roles on the chalkboard.   
“Cinderella”——

He continued until all the cast roles were written on the chalkboard.  
“To ensure that everyone has an equal chance at claiming a role, I have decided to make the role selection process a lottery.” Akashi stated.

“That way, the roles are selected entirely by…”  
“Fate?” A classmate inquired.  
“Ahh yes….” The red head whispered with the words dancing on his tongue.  
“Fate.” 

By this time, all the students had written down their names and Hiyori began her rounds collecting the slips of paper. As soon as she finished, she awkwardly handed Akashi the ballot box.

  
“Thank you.”  
The red haired boy then walked over to the teacher’s desk and set the ballot box down. He reached in the box and pulled out a name. “This is for the role of Cinderella.” He bellowed to the class before taping the folded slip of paper on the chalkboard next to the name “Cinderella.”  
“This is for the role of Prince Charming.” The boy said pulling out the second slip of paper.  
And so on, and so forth. The authoritative red head continued to pull out slips of paper and taping them to the chalkboard. In time all the cast roles were filled.

  
“Anyone who is not given a cast role is designated to help backstage. You can choose among yourselves who gets to do staging, lighting, or even props.”

“I hope I get to do props.” The powder blue haired boy thought to himself. Acting was not really his strong suit.

Silently, Kise was praying that be got to be Prince Charming and Kurokocchi got to be Cinderella. He pressed his palms together and threw a 5 yen coin in the air, catching it quickly before it hit the desk. 

Murasakibara was behind them sucking on a Popsicle and reading a cookbook. He was not very interested in cultural festivals.  
Midorima was beside him reading a magazine and Aomine was already sound asleep. Even though it was only 8:00 a.m.

“Those who are given a role must accept the roles given to them. Understood?”

Satisfied, Akashi motioned for Hiyori and the rest of the student council to begin opening the slips of paper.   
The roles for Cinderella were revealed one by one. Starting with Cinderella and Prince Charming.  
The class’s eyes widened in surprise. No one could believe what they were seeing. Many of them gulped and stared at the back of the classroom where the Kiseki no Sedai were sitting. Midorima, feeling eyes on him looked up from his Oha Asa horoscope magazine.   
“What are you all looking at _Nanodayo_?” He said while taking a sip of his red bean soup, his tongue tingling at the sweetness.

"YOU ARE CHOSEN AS CINDERELLA." A group of excited girls squealed in delight.   
Midorima choked on his red bean soup and started to cough.  
“What?????” He questioned dropping his magazine to the floor.  
“AND AOMINE IS PRINCE CHARMING.” The same group of girls squealed.  
At the sound of his name, Aomine jerked awake in full attention. He wiped his drool from the side of his mouth and yawned loudly.

“Oi, what is all the commotion about?” He asked lazily to the crowd eyeing him. No one bothered to answer him. Aomine was getting confused.  
“Congrats Daiki. You are our class’s Prince Charming.” The red haired boy whispered, with a smirk on his lips.  
Aomine’s eyes grew two times larger and his face blushed a faint pink.   
“Uhh—wha—?”  
Aomine and Midorima exchanged awkward glances. Midorima straightened his glasses and Aomine shook his head violently.  
“We refuse.” The two answered in unison.  
“You cannot.” Akashi rebutted at the distressed teens. “We all agreed that one must accept the role they are given.”

“But—but—.” The two boys whimpered, exchanging looks once again, this time half annoyed and half angry.

“No buts.”

Midorima and Aomine slumped back in their seats. The green haired boy could feel a headache forming. He rubbed his temples.

“Wait if Midorima got Cinderella, and Aomine got Prince Charming, who got the other roles?” A boy suddenly inquired, his voice tinged with curiosity.  
Suddenly remembering, and overcome with interest, the class looked up at the chalkboard and stared at the names taped next to each role.

* * *

Cinderella Cast

**Midorima** -Cinderella

 **Aomine** -Prince Charming  
 **Akashi-** Fairy God Mother  
 **Kise** -Evil Step Mother  
 **Kuroko** -Evil Step Sister 1 (Kuro)  
 **Murasakibara** \- Evil Step Sister 2 (Mura)  
 **Takao** -Narrator

The class eyed the list of cast names in confusion and utter shock. Completely dumbfounded. 

“What were the odds.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like Sorta Midorella? Was it good? Bad? I am not very confident about my writing so please tell me what you think.  
> Comments make me happy :)
> 
> All comments are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading.  
> Sorta Midorella will most likely be a Two-Shot, which means that the conclusion and the play are next. Tee Hee. Thank you everyone for reading! Prepare for a crackish somewhat fantastical play.  
> Note: The set-up for the play is somewhat believable. The play itself is a borderline dream? Is that the word for it?


End file.
